


baby, maybe

by bugitonight (pikasoos)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, I'm Sorry, Idols, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They don't even kiss in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/bugitonight
Summary: Ong Seongwu is used to running away from his feelings to pursue something bigger, right up until the one time he decides to run towards said feelings instead.Aka snippets of Seongwu being whipped and grappling with the pros and cons of following his feelings.





	baby, maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Epik High – "Home Is Far Away"**  
> [lyrics](https://popgasa.com/2017/10/23/epik-high-ft-oh-hyuk-home-is-far-away-%EB%B9%88%EC%B0%A8/) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTD9Jysi3_g) **|** [supplementary](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/cc/9b/01cc9b705d60a95ac192149a0bdd835a.jpg) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/56/40/e05640e943099af2fde17ac466e9aec7.jpg)
> 
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 1. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/xjK3bv9RWHh72jZG7)!

 

Seongwu’s story goes like this: he gets cast as a trainee at age eleven, giddy with the possibility of debuting in a few years. One year passes, then two. Five. Ten. The company has no concrete plans to debut him, and it crushes him when he realizes he’ll be too old to debut by the time his contract expires.

He picks up odd jobs during those years; modeling gigs for shopping malls and ads that fund his training at the dance academy because he can’t ask his parents or sister for money. He joins musicals and sings his heart out in theatres and auditoriums, pretending that one day, he will be on a much bigger stage, singing and dancing to his own songs. He learns the drums and practices monologues because he needs all the skills he can get, should his company decide to finally debut him.

He thinks about giving up somewhere around year nine, when he graduates high school alongside friends who are busy with idol schedules, friends who have plans and dreams that haven’t been tarnished just yet. The thought frustrates him, leads him to the practice room where he dances until he’s lying on the floor, closing his eyes so that he forgets his situation for the duration of his power nap.

Fantagio comes in when he’s twenty-two, an agency that hones actors and has a few idol groups under their wing. Their latest boy group just debuted the year before, and the rest of the male trainees are actors, not singers. Seongwu joins as an actor trainee, smiling and joking easily with the five guys who would become his group mates.

It’s nice, but it doesn’t erase the fact that Seongwu still wants to dance and sing.

That’s why he begs the company for a chance to join Produce 101 when it comes, tells them he’d like one last try. They say yes easily enough, so Seongwu packs his bags and heads off to the filming site in Paju, his heart thundering under his rib cage.

“Make sure to be confident in your skills, but not too confident,” Doyeon advises him once he arrives at the company office. “Let them see you’re open to being taught.”

“Manage your facial expressions too,” Yoojung adds, her legs swinging back and forth from her perch on the ledge. “Don’t give them any reason to evil edit you.”

The girls give him more advice, enough to make Seongwu’s head spin but he thanks them all the same, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

Seongwu’s story is supposed to continue like this:  he arrives and charms everyone enough into securing a slot in the top eleven, debuts in a popular boy group and secures a good career to sustain himself and his family while doing something he’s passionate about.

But even the best-laid plans don’t quite work out the way anyone expects.

 

 

-

 

 

June 16th arrives a little too quickly for Seongwu’s liking. He can hear the chatter from outside, and the fact that his parents are among the thousands of people in the audience tonight make him nervous.

Wait, he bypassed nervousness an hour ago. He’s much closer to full-blown panic right now, and how long can he run to the nearest bathroom and puke—

“Breathe, Seongwu,” Minhyun reaches out to grip his wrists, expression concerned. “You look pale; do you need to go to the medic?”

“How long before a staff notices I’m missing because I’ve gone to the bathroom?” Seongwu asks instead, and he gets his desired reaction soon enough—Minhyun snorting under his breath and no calm, collected Emperor Hwang in sight.

“Not long enough.” Minhyun moves aside so that one of the staff can pass by them with microphones, heading towards the other trainees. “But really, are you alright?”

Seongwu knows Minhyun is just as nervous about tonight, is fully prepared to assure him with another joke or two while knowing that his friend can see right through him—has spent enough time around Seongwu to pick up his quirks and read him properly.

But what escapes his lips is, “I’m way in over my head, what the fuck was I thinking joining a survival program?”

Minhyun merely squeezes his wrists, and Seongwu is thankful that they’re not in the middle of all the ruckus, where a good portion of the people present would see his melt down right before they’re supposed to go live in twenty minutes.

Oh god—they’re going live in twenty minutes.

“Hey, hey, I can hear you overthinking.” Minhyun’s tone is soothing and even and god, he should narrate an audiobook. Seongwu would pay a lot of money for it. “You joined this program because you wanted to debut. You want the debut they never gave you years ago, and you’re so close to obtaining the chance. Remember what you said last night?”

“I said a lot of things last night,” Seongwu’s voice is hoarse, like there’s something threatening to claw itself out and he’s never had nerves quite as potent as this.

“You said ‘let’s debut together’,” Minhyun says firmly, letting go of his death grip on Seongwu’s wrists to hold his hand instead. “While I freaked out wondering if what I’ve been doing is enough to save my group, you told me that not many people would go to such lengths. Not many people would try to save their career like this, period. You told me that I’ve done my best, that we’re going to debut together, then we’re going to smuggle Hyunbin into the dorm once we’ve moved in.”

It’s Seongwu’s turn to laugh weakly at that, the mental image of them smuggling Hyunbin—with his height and long limbs—too funny to think about. “Right after we find a long enough mattress for him.”

“Definitely,” Minhyun agrees, and it’s easy to fall back into their usual banter and laughter, to forget that they met on a survival show of all things. They stay rooted in their spot for a little longer, right until they hear the staff calling for all the trainees to be on standby. They find their places, and Seongwu remembers to plaster on a smile as they head out.

Tonight is the last stretch, and Seongwu is too close to debuting to let it slip away, trying to will the image of scrunched up eyes and an entire galaxy out of his mind.

It works for most of the show, but the image returns with a vengeance as he walks up the pyramid, wrapping his arms around Minhyun, right until he gets a good look at his friend and sees his eyes sparkling with the same happiness he knows is reflected in his own.

“We did it.”

 

 

(Seongwu has always known that his preferences weren't quite the norm in South Korea. He's made his peace with it, even dating both men and women once upon a time, but going on Produce 101ㅡ hell, signing onto a new, more reputable agency means scrubbing himself clean of anything that could be used against him, so he doesn't date. Doesn't sleep around, doesn't do anything that can jeopardize his chance.

He can find Minhyun attractive, he tells himself. It's just a helpless crush, and it will go away with time.

It has to.)

 

 

-

 

 

Debut is everything Seongwu has dreamed about. Everything that follows August 7th is a whirlwind, and he feels lucky—like he’s on top of the world.

But with debut come _the other things_ . Seongwu is well-aware of _the other things_ , has heard Doyeon and Yoojung speak of it with a mixture of fondness and weariness; being shuttled from schedule to schedule until he sees the insides of vans more than he does his own room, climbing up to his top bunk, only to climb down an hour later because Wanna One is in demand, and they need to go wherever they’re told to go for the day. What’s even more unsettling (terrifying) are the people who claim to be fans, yet follow his every move, the hands that grab at him while they simper and pull harder at his arms.

He signed up for this life, and he’s not going to complain after fighting so hard to be here. It sounds too much like he’s biting the hand that fed him, and Seongwu has been taught to accept things with gratitude.

Except right now, he feels like he needs to sit down or he’s going to keel over.

They arrive back at their dorm sometime after three in the morning, and Seongwu immediately makes a beeline for the couch, flopping onto it while the rest either head to their rooms or the bathroom. Minhyun joins him on the couch a few minutes later, dark circles evident underneath his eyes.

“We need to be up by eight,” His friend reminds him, settling into a more comfortable position and stretching his legs.

“I’ll just wait for the bathroom to be free,” Seongwu feels too lazy to get up, and he’s sorely tempted to just become one with the couch for the night. Back pains, be damned.

“As long as you don’t fall asleep, you’re good.” Minhyun stifles a yawn, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you do, I’ll leave you right here.”

“You wouldn’t,” Seongwu counters, lazily scrolling through the fancafe and snorting when he sees one of the more ridiculous meme edits. Some of their fans have way too much time on their hands. “I’d whine at you the whole day and you’d hate that a lot more, especially when Jisung hyung finds out you were here and could have prevented it.”

Seongwu grins when he hears Minhyun groan at that, only to yelp when a pillow is thrown at his direction and lands squarely on his face. He’s about to retaliate when Jinyoung comes out of the bathroom, expression slightly confused when he sees Seongwu ready to smother Minhyun with said pillow.

“I’m just going to go to sleep,” Jinyoung finally says before he bids them goodnight and heads back to room, Seongwu hugging the pillow to his chest because it’s Minhyun’s fault he gave it up anyway. They sober up after that, both of them going back to their phones as they wait for their turn in the bathroom. With eleven members, it’s going to take a long while.

“You can always shower in the morning,” Minhyun pipes up a few minutes later, setting his phone down so he can look at Seongwu. “You haven’t gotten much sleep lately.”

“None of us have gotten much sleep lately,” Seongwu counters, recalling breakfast earlier this morning. “Guanlin almost fell asleep face-first into his cereal.”

Another pause follows, but it’s not awkward. It never is, with Minhyun. Sometimes he thinks that his friend is an alien with the power to read minds. Or maybe he’s just very skilled in reading people.

“Were promotions always like this?” He asks again, propping his elbow on the armrest and letting his chin rest on top of his hand. “With NU’EST, I mean.”

“We’ve had our share of sleepless nights during promotion periods,” comes the reply, and they’ve both put their phones down this time, leaning against opposite ends of the couch. “Well, not totally sleepless, but less hours of sleep. It’s a bit different this time though. The show… really blew up, and us along with it.”

“I guess we can expect a couple more zombie nights, right?”

Minhyun hums in response, eyes closing. Seongwu steals a glance at the time on his phone: 3:20 AM. “Did I ever tell you about the time we ran away*?”

“Minki might have mentioned it once. What happened?”

“Training was… intense. We were exhausted to the bone, and we didn’t even know if all of us would debut. It wasn’t one of our best decisions, but we ran away to a hotel that Aron hyung’s father had booked.” Seongwu stares at him once he finishes, and Minhyun opens his eyes once more to stare back at him. “What?”

“Didn’t Minki say something about you all only knowing him for a few months at the time?”

“I did say it wasn’t one of our best decisions,” Minhyun is grinning now, reaching out to place his hand on Seongwu’s knee. “But we went back to our company after a lot of thought that night, and the time to breathe helped.”

Seongwu doesn’t know why Minhyun’s telling him this. Sure, they’ve gotten quite close for the past few months, and they do have some serious conversations, but Minhyun has never volunteered any stories about his training period in Pledis.

 _He trusts you more now compared to before_ , the more emotional side of his brain says. _That’s a good thing_.

 _It's a bad thing_ , the more rational side of his head yells. _Get out now before you catch more feelings!_

“I think about it now, and I ask myself if I would do that again. Give this up to go back to an easier life, away from having to reach higher and higher for something that wouldn’t even be obtained if we hadn’t gone on the show.”

Seongwu gets that, gets aiming higher—running to the top but falling along the way, or getting stuck in quicksand. This chance had been one in a million for many-- both of them included.

“Would you?”

“No,” Minhyun admits, and Seongwu believes him. “I’ve been running down this path for so long, What would I do if I stopped? I wouldn’t have gone on the show. I wouldn’t have debuted in Wanna One or met you. ”

Suddenly, Seongwu is very, very glad that Minhyun hadn’t given up.

The more rational side of his brain berates him for being so very easy.

  


-

  


“You spend a lot of time with Minhyun hyung nowadays,” Daniel comments idly as they dig into their ramen. They had just wrapped up filming for Master Key, and they usually had to duck out early from practicing for their new comeback to make it to the filming site. This obviously did not leave much time for meals.

Seongwu shoves his hands inside his coat pockets, having forgotten to bring his gloves. “I’ve been giving him pointers for filming. I’ve seen him act in that sitcom, and it was definitely… a choice.”

Daniel bursts out laughing at that, having seen the videos in question. “He’s definitely not going to land any drama roles soon, but I meant outside of comeback preparations. You’re practically joined at the hip when the cameras are gone. I’m also pretty sure you spent two hours debating on whether Doctor Strange was better than Optimus Prime last night even after Jisung hyung told you two to quiet down.”

“That’s because Doctor Strange _is_ the best!”

“I think you’re both wrong, and it’s Spiderman, but okayㅡ” Daniel takes a deep breath, making sure to keep his voice low. “Are you two… dating?”

Wait, what. “What?” Seongwu isn’t what to make of this question. Him, dating Minhyun?

 _In your dreams,_ the snide little voice in his head tells him.

“We're not dating,” Seongwu finally says, shrugging his shoulders. “C’mon Dan.”

“You spend almost all your free time that isn't occupied by the maknaes with each other, you go on food runs together, you make him laugh, you even talk late into the night about anything and everything.” Daniel finishes counting, wiggling his thumb as he tries to think of a fifth activity to add to the list. “Need I say more?”

“No,” Seongwu deadpans, glancing around the restaurant because are they really discussing his feelings in a ramen restaurant? “I get it.”

He exhales, trying to figure out the right words. He doesn't mind telling Daniel, knows that he can keep a secret.

“I… think he's great, and I like him a lot. But I don't think we can date.”

Daniel raises his eyebrows, surprised. “Why not?”

“Dan, we're kept on a tight leash about twenty hours a day and I'm pretty sure that if our company had a chance, that number would be bumped up to twenty-four. Also, we're in South Korea, and if we get caught, that's career suicide.”

There's too much at stake to risk it for someone he's only known for a few months, is what he doesn't say, but he figures Daniel already knows that.  
  


(He's distracted all throughout their practice, and it shows in the way Minhyun throws him over easily, panting as he crouches down to check on him, their instructor standing a few feet away and checking on their progress. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” No, Seongwu is not okay. Minhyun is too close and he's slightly sweaty, cheeks flushedㅡ Seongwu’s poor heart can only take so much. “Never better.”

“You're distracted,” Minhyun singsongs, extending his hand to help Seongwu up.

“Are you kidding? I'll wipe the floor with you in a minute.”

Two minutes pass and Seongwu finds himself on the floor _again_ , with Minhyun beaming down at him after having successfully flipped him onto his back. _Again_.

“You were saying, Ongcheongie*?”

He really is a goner for Hwang Minhyun.)

  


-

  


Being an idol is what Seongwu has always wanted. It's something he's been running towards for so long and now that he's hereㅡ

He feels nothing.

He feels something.

He feels a lot of somethings at the moment; hollow, exhausted, anxious.

It's towards the end of March when footage of their shenanigans is leaked, and the words flung towards all eleven of them are harsh and cruel. He wraps his arms around Guanlin when they leave the CEO’s office, pulling him closer as if his hold will shield their youngest from the hate.

It doesn't, but Seongwu wishes it could. Their youngest deserves better than having three seconds worth of lines and no individual schedules.

They all deserve better than a company who throws them under the bus the first chance it getsㅡ all while milking every won that they possibly can while Wanna One is still active.

He sneaks out that night, face mask pulled over his face as he darts out of the back entrance. It's too somber inside the dorm, too quiet, and Seongwu has never liked the quiet. It gives him too much time to think about things he'd rather ignore, makes him feel like he’s trapped in a box provided by the company.

In a way he is trapped, one of eleven puppets for the company to jerk around.

The streets are almost empty, the remaining people outside paying him no attention as he crosses the empty crosswalk. It’s not as quiet as the dorm, but Seongwu finds some comfort in listening to the store owners chat as they close up shop, the footsteps of people that pass by.

He ends up at the playground near the dorm, a place he frequents during the times he manages to steal a few hours of alone time. Sometimes he comes alone, sometimes he brings Minhyun alongㅡ

“Seongwu?” Speaking of the devil.

“You're out late,” He replies, taking a seat on the swing. Minhyun sits on the swing next to his, and it's slightly funny how he has to keep his legs spread because he's too tall. Not that Seongwu is any better, but poking fun at his friend is almost a reflex at this point.

“You just left, dumbass. What if the manager found out you'd given them the slipㅡ”

“I was careful,” Seongwu whines, because Minhyun can be such a nag sometimes.

“I was worried,” is what Minhyun finally says, and Seongwu tries to ignore the somersaults happening in his stomach. “You get restless when you're angry.”

“I'm sorry,” Seongwu sighs. “Just needed to clear my head. It's better when I'm not cooped up inside.”

“No, don't be sorry.” Minhyun shakes his head. “I followed you out here because I wanted to. You looked like you could use a listening ear.”

Seongwu grunts in response, mulling over the tangled thoughts in his head. There are several things he wants to say, doesn’t know where to start in untangling the mess that’s in his head.

Minhyun doesn’t push him to talk, and he’s grateful for it.

“You know,” Seongwu starts, digging his heels in the dirt. “I thought that I was ready for all aspects of being an idol, even the not so nice bits. But what do you do when you just feel hollow about it all? Like you've lost your reason and reached a dead end?”

Minhyun keeps quiet for a moment, gazing at the slide and the sandbox. “You either find it, or find another reason to stay, I suppose. Do you regret it?”

“No,” Seongwu says immediately, lightly kicking at the dirt under his feet. “It's pointless to regret when you've already invested so much into it. What else would I do?”

The silence stretches on, and it only dawns on Seongwu now that Minhyun is quite close. He could almost kiss him if he leaned in just a little more…

The sound of a cell phone ringing brings them out of their reverie, and Seongwu fumbles as he pats his pockets for his damn phone. Minhyun snorts at his actions, and he makes a face at him once he finds it, both of them paling once they see it’s Jisung calling.

“Where are you two?” Jisung’s tone is even, though the undercurrent of stress is there. Both of them immediately get to their feet, ready to walk back to the dorms because Jisung rarely sounds this… down. “Someone’s coming for a visit, and none of us really want another repeat of this evening, yeah?”

“We’ll be right there,” Seongwu reassures him, and he hangs up before turning to look at Minhyun. “Let’s go?”

“Okay.”

  


(In another world, Seongwu wouldn’t go so easily. Maybe he’d stay rooted at his seat on the swing, pull Minhyun close and tell him how much he means to him. Maybe he’d tell him how he feels.

Maybe he would tell Minhyun how he’s his rock, how he’s kept him steady these past few months and how he wants to be part of Minhyun’s life after Wanna One.

Maybe he would be braver.

But the thing is, they’re not in another world. They’re in this world, and Seongwu can’t be reckless, not when ten other careers hinge on his decisions as a person. Ten careers belonging to people he’s grown to care about in the past year he’s met them. Ten people with hopes and dreams of succeeding.

Seongwu may be a tad reckless, but he’s not that selfish.

So he doesn’t tell Minhyun, not tonight.

Seongwu isn’t that brave in this world, but he’d rather not be brave than let the rest of Wanna One sink with him. )

  


-

  


Time passes much too quickly, and before Seongwu realizes it, many milestones have passed: their world tour, their final album, their trip to Pattaya. It’s too fast, too soon for him, and what do you mean he has to move out of the dorms already?

He may have let few stray tears fall on moving out day, trying to keep them at bay while he lugs his belongings to the van Fantagio had provided for the day. He’s not going to cry, he thinks. Especially not in front of the younger members. They tease him enough as it is.

He ends up bursting into tears once the van leaves the block, the remaining members in the dorms growing farther and farther away as they wave.

Having his own apartment is different, _lonelier_ , Seongwu thinks. He’s lived with his parents up until Produce 101, then had moved in with ten guys, all of whom were quite loud when prodded enough. The quiet unsettles him, and he has to remember not to order for eleven whenever he gets home from rehearsals or schedules.

The first night is the worst; he wakes up half-expecting Daniel to be on the bottom bunk before he remembers he’s in a queen-sized bed, alone.

They still have the farewell concerts, of course. It’s coming up in a month and it’s not like he’s the only one who’s moved out of the dorms. They also still have the random award appearances, the ones that all of them dislike a little too much because they always want to go with the somber farewell theme since Wanna One is disbanding.

“Most people would be ecstatic about getting their own room, their own apartment even more so.” Minhyun tells him during his first visit to Seongwu’s apartment, having brought some of Aron’s cooking, jokbal, and new pictures of Noah and Kkotsooni for him to fawn over. Seongwu is grateful for the company, he really is, but it’s hard not to think about a crush when said crush keeps you company for several hours a day.

“I’m not _most people_ ,” Seongwu mumbles, helping himself to some of the jokbal and groaning once it’s finally in his mouth. “You’re a godsend, you should visit me more. I’ll even give you the code to let yourself in.”

“You only want me to visit more so that you don’t have to pay for food.”

“Not true! I like it when you’re around.” Seongwu says off-handedly, trying to pick up some fish cake with his chopsticks and accidentally dropping one on the table.

Minhyun sighs, reaching for the pack of tissues so he can pick it up. Seongwu’s fingers brush against his when he reaches for the pack as well, and again, he’s reminded of how easy it would be to maybe hold Minhyun’s hand. His fingers twitch, and he wonders if he should just do it.

“Honestly,” Minhyun rolls his eyes before gripping Seongwu’s wrist to move his hand away, picking up the fallen food with his other hand. “What would you do without me?”

“Be very sad,” Seongwu replies, grinning as Minhyun continues to clean up the stray mess on the table. “Be a shell of a man.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

They end up bickering over the movie choice afterwards, Seongwu preferring Dr. Strange while Minhyun thinks it’s a good time to rewatch Transformers. They compromise and watch Iron Man instead, and it’s loud-- both of them too noisy as they discuss theories on who might die in Endgame and calling Sungwoon, which leads to having a group call with eleven people.

It’s easy, it’s comfortable, and Seongwu thinks that maybe, maybe he could get used to this.

 

 

-

  


No matter how much he’s mentally prepared himself for disbandment, the finality of it all still hits Seongwu, and he cries during all four days of their final concert. Almost everyone laughs for the first two days, but more dams are broken on the third day. The fourth is the most painful.

“You're ridiculous,” Minhyun says fondly as he reaches out to wipe Seongwu’s tears. His own face is wet, and it's not fair that he still looks like a Greek godㅡ

“You were sobbing too,” Seongwu retorts, but he lets Minhyun dab at his eyes with a tissue anyway. “Sobbing harder than I was.”

Minhyun snorts under his breath, reaching for Seongwu’s hands. No one is paying attention to them yet, everyone too worked up over finishing the last day of the concert to properly take in what's going on around them at the moment.

“I just can't believe it's over,” Minhyun says once he's laced his fingers with Seongwu’s, gaze fixed on how their fingers are locked. “It feels odd.”

“It does,” Seongwu agrees, his gaze meeting Minhyun’s before reaching out to wipe away a stray tear. He feels satisfied when he sees Minhyun’s ears redden at the gesture.  “But for what it's worth, you'll always have me. As your person. Or friend who has strong feelings for you of the romantic spectrum. Or friend who would like to kiss you without giving several people a heart attack.”

“You have to ask me out on date first,” Minhyun teases, and holy shitㅡ what? “And just so you know, you'll always have me too.”

“Did you really just give me permission to ask you out?”

“... it might have slipped out, but yes.”

“It’s okay, you’re cute and I still like you.”

Seongwu’s story with Wanna One is supposed to end like this: on good terms with everyone because try as he might, he’s grown to love each and every one of his members. He'll be lonely for awhile (very lonely), but he'll get by. They'll all stay friends, because you don't spend a year and a half with someone without growing to care for them.

He does all those things, but there's something else to add, a last minute addition to the story that Seongwu never expected in the form of Hwang Minhyun and how he’s slotted himself in Seongwu’s mind and as cheesy as it sounds, his heart.

Maybe he finds home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes for Those Not Familiar with Wanna One or Seongwu in general:  
> *Before he was casted in Fantagio, Ong was part of another company but couldn't debut due to contract issues.  
> *Ong Seongwu was in the same class in Hanlim Multi Arts High School as BTOB's Yook Sungjae.  
> *ASTRO is the group that debuted before Ong joined Fantagio. Fun fact: Park Jihoon was part of the lineup but was cut due to a leg injury before debut.  
> *The group Ong would've been part of is Surprise U.  
> *NU'EST have spoken about it once on a radio show, I think, but they all ran away from Pledis before debut and spent the night at a hotel that Aron's dad had booked for them. Also, boys joined Pledis in this order: JR - 2008, Ren, Dongho - 2010, Minhyun, Aron - 2011.  
> *Ong and Daniel were cast for Master Key in late 2017, where they appeared in Episodes 1,4-10 out of the 13 episodes. Since it started airing in October, they filmed while preparing for promotions for Nothing Without You and filming Wanna One Go: Zero Base.  
> *Minhyun loves Transformers and Optimus Prime. Daniel loves Spiderman. Ong has said in a fansign (I think) that his favorite Avengers are Dr. Strange and Iron Man.  
> *In the Beautiful MV, Ong and Minhyun portrayed two policemen in training, and one of their scenes involved one of them judo-flipping the other for training. I'm still bitter at whoever came up with the entire storyline of the MV because it was inconsistent and ONG DESERVED BETTER.  
> *Ongcheongie is a nickname he wrote on their self-written profiles meaning 'Idiot Ong'. Minhyun is the one who calls him this the most.  
> *During Boomerang era, footage of Wanna One before their comeback show was leaked where they were jokingly complaining about conditions such as no pay, no sleep, exhaustion, etc. Some members were also accused of speaking vulgar language in the video, but this was proven false by fans, who had the audio submitted for testing as YMC and Stone did nothing to protect the boys from harassment online and such.
> 
> So this has been a ride. Thanks so much to the mods for holding this event, and thank you mod E for being such a great mod and making sure everything is running smoothly ;n; Thank you vice captain I for being just as great, you know how much I love you! Team CF1, I’m glad to have met all of you, thank you for putting up with my yelling over this fic. Thank you to C and A, for continuing to put up with troubles while writing this (and there were A LOT). Also, thanks Wanna One for making my 2017 and 2018 memorable years in fandom lol. I can’t financially support all 11 of you, but you’re all precious to me.


End file.
